Serenity
by crownuprising
Summary: Im Yong Soo leads a life in the shadows; he keeps a low profile in the outside world, singing to make money. Xiao Mei leads a life in terror; she is always pursued by Honda Kiku. Their paths collide as together, they find serenity in a world that seems to have no peace and everything revolves around crime and vanity. KorTai for Stormjade, does contain some JapTai.
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE***

***READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

* * *

Im Yong Soo sang the last note perfectly in the karaoke bar, and the drunken audience applauded for his performance of Teen Top's "I Wanna Love," a popular song that had just been released. They didn't see the glassiness in his dancing black eyes, nor the way he stared longingly at the couples in the room.

He shed his costume of a black leather vest, skinny jeans with chains, and combat boots, changing into a loose-knit sweater and his own skinnies paired with worn high-tops. The costume was well-worn and now saturated with his sweat.

He was collecting his tips from the bar's manager when she spoke.

"You could debut, you know," the manager smacked her gum, giving him a pitiful look. "With that voice, that face, and that body...whew, you'd give any of the big three a run for their money." She eyed him curiously. "Why don't you, anyways?"

"Da-ze, I don't know," Yong Soo admitted with a false guiltiness. "I enjoy entertaining the honest crowd more, I guess."

"With all those drunks, everything they say is true."

He looked at his grimy, dull watch. _2:48 AM_. "It's late, I should be going."

The manager nodded, standing straight. "Alright. You're quite the charmer, you know, making the crowds crazy. Buys more drinks and a couple of extra admission tickets every night in this business. Stay a couple more days and I'll up your earnings to 40% of the night's earnings."

Yong Soo hesitated. He never stayed too long in one place for a reason- he was a country, the country of South Korea. People would kill to blackmail him, or to kill him. Maintaining a low profile was crucial to his- and his country-'s safety. Even though he didn't live off the billions in his country's treasury, Yong Soo never had to work for his food or his home. However, he felt compelled to seek his fortune, no matter how small it was, like all the others in his country.

And right now he could use the money. His motel's employees had to be paid too; not everyone was as lucky as him.

"I'll stay on for a couple more days," Yong Soo decided. "But I'll leave by Sunday."

The woman- what was her name, anyways?- gave him a smile, handing him seventy thousand _won_ (1). "Alright. See you tomorrow night."

With his finances settled, Yong Soo left the ratty karaoke bar, which resembled the many he made his living off of. He didn't care about the money or the music or their names anymore- nothing was different between them, nothing made them unique. And the drunken crowds were always the same. He was bored of this world, and "I Wanna Love" had him thinking more than usual.

The only people Yong Soo really loved were his mother, Joseon, and his brother, Hyung Soo. One was dead and the other was mad, living poor and corrupted. Though he put on a show for the drunken crowds each night, he often knew his life was a show- like a puppet jerked on strings. At the monthly World Meetings, he would put on a fake smile, like how he donned the various singing costumes when he entertained crowds. Then he'd laugh, tease and chase the pretty Asian girls, like Vietnam, around, like his nightly performance.

And when it was over, he'd return to the hotel, shower, and sleep.

That was the unbreakable pattern of Im Yong Soo's life.

He walked down the darkened roads, the flashing lights advertising massage parlors and bath houses. They were holes in the wall, cheap, ratty places all resembling the one he had just come from.

Then he heard the scream from the alley.

"_Bu yao de! Wo bu yao ni!_ (2)" the girl screamed in Mandarin. Yong Soo peered into the alley, slowly observing the dark scene before he could act.

A deep part in him screamed at him to run away before a gun or a knife was pulled.

A man, clearly drunk, had pinned the girl's wrists against the grimy wall. He wore a white military jacket complete with gold epaulettes over dirtied pants and a white wifebeater, and shiny white patent leather shoes. Yong Soo thought his even, choppy haircut was familiar, but her couldn't place it.

The girl, however, wasn't someone Yong Soo would ever mistake for someone else: with her pearly white skin marred with dark petal-shaped bruises, Yong Soo still thought she resembled moonlight. Her eyes were a revered shade of a flickering candle, and her hair was a reflection of pure darkness.

But he knew that face.

_Taiwan!_

Xiao Mei was the one girl Yong Soo never dared to make fun of at the World Meetings. With her dignified and sweet disposition, Mei didn't deserve to be violated or made fun of in front of the entire world- this he meant literally.

But then…the man could only be one person: Honda Kiku. Japan, Korea's historical enemy.

Yong Soo was sure of it.

"_Hajima! _(3)" Yong Soo shouted, and rushed forward without another thought.

* * *

**(1) Korean currency; 1 US Dollar is roughly 1200 Korean Won**

**(2) I don't want that! I don't want you! (Mandarin)**

**(3) Stop it/Stop! (Korean)**

**Hi everyone! I'm writing this KorTai fic for my bestie, stormjade . Hope you all are enjoying it so far, and I WILL try to make this as long as possible. Please READ AND REVIEW, like, follow, and all that good stuff! PLEASE R&R!  
**

**Fighting!**

**~Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku turned to Yong Soo at the same moment as Yong Soo's fist connected with his cheek. Mei screamed, trying to get away. In his drunken state, Kiku's blows were wild, and Yong Soo was able to dodge them easily.

Yong Soo grunted as Kiku laid a blow to his hip, surprising him. "Mei, get away!" he shouted.

Kiku swore in Japanese as he almost fell over his feet in a drunken state. "You can't take away my honor," he muttered angrily before trying to grab Mei.

"What does this have anything to do with honor?" Yong Soo wondered aloud. With a solid kick to Kiku's exposed back, Yong Soo backed away from the Japanese man's unconscious body.

Looking to Mei, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I- I think," the pretty girl stammered. She scurried away from Kiku's limp form. Mei studied Yong Soo with a cautious gaze. "Y-Yong Soo?"

"_Uh_ (1), it's me," Yong Soo confessed. "I was-"

"What were you doing here?" Mei demanded.

"You're in Seoul…my hometown," Yong Soo said.

"Kiku dragged me here," Mei spat at the unconscious man's form.

"What are you to him? Why can't you leave?"

"He follows me and threatens me. If I don't go with him, he always tries to-" Mei burst into tears and Yong Soo checked his watch. It was well in the early morning, four. She had probably had a long day.

"Do you want to…come home with me?" Yong Soo asked hesitantly. "It's really late, and…I don't want to leave you here with him."

"I can manage," Mei sniffed out. She was proud of her independence.

"No, I don't think you are," Yong Soo said. "Please, don't make me beg you. I want to make sure you're safe, at least until the next World Meeting. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No," Mei admitted. "I…I really don't want to talk anymore about my situation. I'm sorry, Yong Soo. I trust you more than Kiku, but-"

"That's alright," Yong Soo said. "It's not your fault. You can stay with me. There's nothing to be repaid."

"Is there, Yong Soo?" Mei questioned. "You could have left me to be violated. By a drunkard."

"Please, come with me," Yong Soo begged. "It's late and I can't leave you here. Who knows what crawls behind these godforsaken walls?"

Mei shivered, thinking of Kiku's raged and drunken face looming over her.

_I don't want to be like that ever again. This is the last time._

"A-Alright. Just this time," Mei said.

Yong Soo gave her a small smile and put his hands in his pockets, thumbs twiddling like crazy. They made their way to the side of the road, the glow of the Red Light District illuminating their faces. This side of town was alive only at night, kept alive by the dim glow of the cheap lights and drunken tourists. He hated and loved this place, in his Korea. He still remembered how his mother had always warned him to-

Mei looked just like Im Joseon, with her graceful features yet steely interior. _That's_ who she reminded him of.

He stared down the road, flagging down a taxi, trying to focus his eyes on the eerie lights and will away the tears.

"Are you getting in or not?" Mei asked, poking his arm.

"_Uh_, let's go," he agreed and stepped into the taxi.

* * *

Yong Soo unlocked the door to his apartment in Gangnam-gu, the expensive neighborhood on the other side of Seoul. It was the complete opposite of the ratty, falling-over places that he was used to in the Red Light District. There, the streets were littered with cigarette butts and unknown stains from one-night stands and lovers' trysts. Here, everything was clean, a slate waiting to be written on.

The lights came on to illuminate the clean apartment, bathing the room in white light. The place was simply furnished but efficient, usable, and elegant. Only the simplest of white and beige furniture was used. Flowers burst into bloom on several tables, brightening the room with their petals.

Several panels of photographs of the Han River and the Seoul cityscape gave the apartment a classy feel. They were on canvases on the walls and Mei admired Yong Soo's clearly artistic eye.

However, the simple furniture provided a frame surrounding for the larger-than-life family portrait that hung on the largest wall above the crisp white sofa. Mei gasped when she saw the whole Im family sitting together in their traditional _hanbok_. Im Joseon looked on majestically with her hands on the shoulders of her two sons, Im Yong Soo and Im Hyung Soo. It was painted in light colors on silk, the traditional art that Korea was famous for.

"It's beautiful. Is that-"

Yong Soo nodded sadly. "My _eomeoni _(2), Im Joseon."

"And your-"

"My brother. Im Hyung Soo."

Mei bit her lip and looked down, ashamed that she would ask such prying questions. She knew he had a twin- North Korea, and that he was banned from the World Meetings. She finally understood his reclusiveness, how he was so enthusiastic yet mysterious. His mother had died long ago and no one could help his brother. Im Yong Soo was alone.

The silence in the apartment seemed to stretch out the space between them more, twisting their emotions and suffocating the air between them. They were still.

"Well, it's late, we should go to sleep," Mei tried to repair the long canyon between them but to no avail.

Yong Soo nodded. "The guest bedroom is down the hall on the right and the bathroom is connected to it. If you need anything, knock on my door across from yours."

"Goodnight, Yong Soo. Thank you."

Without a word, the host turned on his heel and shut his bedroom door behind him, running a hand through his messy hair. He was tired and didn't want to shower, just sleep with the lonely ghosts that haunted him. He was alone, even with Mei sleeping across the hall, but he tried to forget. What a shame.

He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep for the first time in fifty years.

* * *

**(1) yeah or yes (to one of similar age, thanks to stormjade for telling me!)  
**

**(2) mother**

**Finally, the first chapter in a long time! I'm super happy that I made it through chapter two. Even though this is short, I hope you enjoy the long-awaited update! I'm happy to announce that I am picking up Serenity again for all you KorTai fans :) No longer on hiatus, it's freaking summer!**

**But remember, the easiest way to encourage me to write more (and faster!) are reviews! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY, I FALL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ANY SORT OF REVIEWS. PLEASE! This is how I write more and better!**

**Suggestions are welcome, but please do not hesitate to make a review! **

**Please?**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mei's body seized up when she woke, opening her eyes to the clean white wall. She looked around frantically, knowing he was here somewhere. _Where's Kiku? What's he going to do now?_ She thought fearfully, clutching the soft white comforter with tight fists.

She usually woke up in worse places than this, in cheap flea-ridden motels on the run, in the middle of another nightmare, drenched in filth and sweat, only this was real. "Is anyone there?" she asked softly, voice cracking.

There was no answer and she got up slowly, wincing from the bruises that mottled her once-flawless back. She clutched the blanket close to her barely-clothed body, wrapping it around her like a soft gown, before cleaning her face in the bathroom. She had taken a shower last night, which she was thankful for. After a long day yesterday, she was exhausted.

A bright, smiling sun was already high in the air when she went out to the kitchen, remembering that this was Yong Soo's house in Seoul. She had always been wary of Yong Soo as well, but he had taken her in.

Mei entered the kitchen with only the comforter wrapped around her. Her clothes had been so heavily soiled that it would be a waste to just put them on again.

Yong Soo barely looked up at her when he greeted her. "_Annyeong, _Mei-ssi! (1) It's already one o'clock."

"Oh," Mei said softly. She watched his eyes narrow and pretend to concentrate on chopping tofu for a stew. "Thank you for letting me- you don't have to-"

Yong Soo gave her a small smile as she struggled, flustered, to thank her host. He was still shaken by her appearance and the memory of his mother and brother, and now he was making _soondubu jjigae_, the soft tofu stew that they used to share on cold nights, for Mei.

_I have to deal with this sometime,_ he scolded himself, restraining his emotion. He put on a smile for Mei. "You've been through a lot…and may I ask why you're not wearing clothes?"

Both the countries' faces were burning bright red as Mei looked down at the makeshift clothes she wore. "It wasn't worth washing…"

Yong Soo nodded. "I can get one of my friends to get you clothes if you'd like."

"Yes please," Mei said barely. She felt like a leech sucking off of Korea's money, guilty of her condition and her inability to care for herself. And Yong Soo was cooking for her, too! Unforgivable.

She approached the small stove, clutching her dress in one hand and trying to take over the pot with the other. "Let me cook, Yong Soo, it's the least I can do-"

"_Anio,_ (2) you're my guest! Please-"

Mei froze as he took her hand gently off the handle of the spoon he was using to cook. He gently led her to the couch below the picture of his family and told her to rest, promising that he would get her some clothes. As he set a steaming, fragrant bowl of the stew before her, her eyes focused once more.

"Yong Soo?" she said finally.

"_Uh_?" he looked at her with a soft smile.

The silence still hung between them and she sighed, hoping she could dissolve it, but nothing she thought of could suffice.

"Thank you," she stuttered out, hiding her feelings of shock by shoveling the _soondubu jjigae_ into her mouth. She had built an iron wall around her heart and soul, leaving just the shell of her outside, and regretted that she couldn't confess to Yong Soo what had really happened between her and Kiku.

Yong Soo kept a plastic smile on his face in front of Taiwan, as if they knew the same thing. He had to work again tonight, and had to secure clothing and maybe someone to look after the fragile-looking girl before he could leave for the night.

Mei looked so lonely and forlorn that Yong Soo's own heart ached. He knew he had saved her from rape, but what was really going on between them?

"I'll go…call some friends," Yong Soo excused himself. The air was tense and full of hurt and heartache, and he couldn't bring himself to stay in the environment any longer. He went into the hallway, taking his mobile phone from his pocket.

After exchanging some words with his friend Berwald Oxenstierna, or Sweden, who was in a meeting with other environmental councils in Seoul, he agreed to bring his sister Aurora Oxenstierna to help Mei. Aurora was very much like her older brother, stoic and valiant but with deeper feelings inside that she hid away. She also happened to be the wonderful Åland Islands.

"Alright, Aurora and Berwald Oxenstierna will be coming to get you clothes and maybe we can go out for dinner, how does that sound?" Yong Soo proposed the idea to Mei, who simply nodded and looked out the window at the tall skyscrapers and busy streets below. He was troubled by this sudden change in personality, when all his life he had seen her as a fireball of energy and sweet disposition.

He had to figure this out.

* * *

Aurora Oxenstierna and her big brother entered Yong Soo's apartment with a dignified, silent air around them. It was expected from someone of their surprising height as they wordlessly greeted both the Asians.

"I have some day clothes here," Aurora began as she sat next to Mei. She motioned to the simple V-neck t-shirts and tops, the skinny jeans and a soft lace skirt. They were typical items that the people of Seoul wore, and she would blend in perfectly. "I had to guess your size, do they fit?"

Mei held a black shirt to her body and nodded. "You've got a good eye." Yong Soo's heart hitched in his throat as he saw her go for the dark colors first- what happened to the vivid pink and rose and gold that she used to wear all the time?

"And I have a couple jackets here…I thought you might like some accessories so I picked up a few necklaces and earrings. I thought I remembered that you have pierced ears," Aurora said, lifting up the sparkling pieces of beaten metal and expensive pearl earrings.

"That's too much," Yong Soo broke in. "You didn't have to."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure," Aurora said. "Anything for a friend."

Berwald watched ominously from the corner and produced a thick-knit blue and white scarf. "'n c's' 't g'ts c'ld. (In case it gets cold.) 'r'm Sw'd'n. (From Sweden.)"

Mei gave him a smile. "Thanks, Berwald." Yong Soo's heart leapt and fell as she smiled and went emotionless quickly.

"Thank you, Aurora and Berwald. Would you like to join us for dinner? I know it's still early but do you want to come with us to get- I don't know, whatever you'd like." Yong Soo stuttered out.

Aurora and her brother exchanged a glance before nodding. "That would be wonderful, thank you, Yong Soo," Aurora said.

"L'mm' c'll m' w'f'. (Lemme call my wife.)" Berwald said. He went into a separate hallway that led to Yong Soo's study to call Tino Väinämöinen, or Finland.

"Finland's in Seoul too? Oh, what a surprise," Yong Soo said. "It's the least I could do, thanks for helping us out." He felt uneasy saying 'us' when he felt so distant from the beautiful night flower that was Mei. "What would you like to eat? We can get Westernized food if you'd like, or I could treat you to one of the traditional Korean restaurants…"

"I think Big Brother and I wouldn't mind having _nyangmyeon_." Aurora said suddenly, and Yong Soo's eyes widened at her knowledge of Korean food and the foreign word on her lips.

"Of course we can! I know a great place, it's a bit run down but it's the best." Yong Soo suggested, and Aurora nodded. "It's called Eul Ji Myun Ok. They do it traditionally and it's classic…"

"Whatever you deem good is good, let's go once Big Brother is done calling Tino."

Mei watched wordlessly as her fate was, once again, decided for her. She balled her hand in a fist under the pile of clothing that Aurora had just bought her, not letting the tears spill out. Jewels and silks couldn't calm her now when her freedom was always at stake.

At least Kiku had asked her occasionally, genuinely caring when he wasn't drunk. Yong Soo acted like she wasn't even there.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with Geometry finals and I will be away for a few weeks at THINK UN Reno...but I will still try to update there! But don't count on it, they're college courses...**

**I promise to try!**

**Please enjoy this chapter :) If you liked it, please don't hesitate to REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading this far, and I'm going to try putting up more chapters for my other fanfics soon! Don't forget to check out _Jaded_, which just came out.**

**Check back and please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mei tried not to look at Yong Soo with a murderous glare, silently eating her bowl of _nyangmyeon_. The food was delicious, perfectly prepared and seasoned, but she couldn't help but think that it was not of her own choice to eat this meal, to eat this food before her; but what could she do? She was completely at the mercy of her savior, Yong Soo, who she now despised and was grateful to in one breath. But right now her anger was showing as she ate, listening silently and prolonging the explosion beneath her delicate looks.

Within all those years she had stayed with Kiku, she had absorbed one thing from his enigmatic, perplexing personality: his ability to stay silent and watch from the shadows.

Now it was her curse.

"This is really delicious~!" Aurora exclaimed. "_Tack_ (1)!"

Berwald grunted in agreement, his large, silent form towering over the other customers at the popular restaurant.

Yong Soo gave his friends a smile: he had always been friendly with Sweden and his family. They often had art exchanges and they both understood the challenges of the frigid northern weather. "I'm glad you like it." He checked his watch. It was almost nine; his shift at the club began at ten thirty, when the normal crowd began to come in.

He looked over at Mei, who only glanced at him before focusing on her bowl of noodles again. Her brow was furrowed in anger- what other feeling could it be? He knew he hadn't really spoken to her, but was that really reason to be angry? He thought she didn't want to talk.

"Mei, are you-" he began.

"I'm not fine!" she snapped, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "I'm finished here. Thank you for taking me in and for the nice meals. Thank you, Aurora and Berwald, for buying me clothes. I can stand on my own now, I don't need your help, and if you don't want to talk, I'm fine with not talking to you ever again. Goodbye."

She bowed stiffly before exiting the restaurant in a huff, jacket over her arm.

"Mei!" Yong Soo shouted. He turned to the Swedish siblings. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you like this, here," he handed them what he guessed to be enough for the meal, "Thanks for visiting Seoul and I hope you have a good time here. Maybe we can meet again. Please continue to enjoy your meal. Have a good evening."

"We understand," Aurora said. "We'll be fine and thanks for paying."

Yong Soo was already out the door, his jacket over his shoulders as he went to hunt for Mei.

_What is it I feel for you?_

_It's only confusion._

_Do I want to be in love?_

_Do I feel in love?_

_Or are you just running away_

_And I am trying to catch something_

_That's already gone?_

* * *

"There you are," Kiku said matter-of-factly. The girl running down the street had long, silky midnight hair and a sweet, heart-shaped face. He knew it was her, it always happened this way. She would run away after a drunken episode and she couldn't live without him after. He knew it was only a matter of hours- she always came back to him within 48 hours- before she'd come running back to his arms.

Xiao Mei held onto the front of his black military jacket, clutching the fabric with all her might as she sobbed. Kiku looked down at her smaller figure heaving, expressionless, and used one hand to stroke her hair before wrapping his arms around her. The embrace was a cold, knowing one, expected to be given and expected to be received.

"You can't run from me."

"But I can hide," Mei retorted.

"You'll always come back."

"This is the last time," she snapped. The hardness in her voice came from years of this, years of not being able to escape and sinfully coming back for more. He was like an addiction, a forbidden fruit, in his rare moments of kindness, when they would lay together and he would whisper lovely promises into her ear…

Was it worth it each time?

Kiku smiled knowingly into her hair. It was more of a sneer now, because he knew he had won another round. And he'd keep winning.

Mei turned and gasped when she saw his figure in the shadows of the lamplights down the street. _Im Yong Soo…what do I feel for you? I don't love you but I understand how you sob at night and I know why you always have a persona over that person. You are a mystery, just as I am and as Kiku is. An enigma that I am always drawn to but I am caught in the middle, just like I am between heaven and hell._

_What did I do to deserve you? With your loyalty and your jokes, your tenderness always._

_But we're not that close._

_When we're across each other on the street, we could have an ocean between us. _

He was running towards her. Yong Soo. He didn't owe her anything, and Mei knew she had gotten herself into this mess alone and she wouldn't be able to get out alone.

"You're mine."

"I'm not yours," Mei said defiantly. Was God giving her a second chance?

Yong Soo stopped in front of the couple as Mei pulled away from Kiku. His face was a mask of confusion and anger; Mei wasn't sure what was distorted in his eyes that made him look so fearsome, so different.

"You already hurt her once, now you're coming back for her? Do I really need to hit you over the head again?" Yong Soo said, scratching his head. Mei looked between the two men with fear in her wide eyes.

"No. She came on her own," Honda Kiku smirked. "Mei always comes back willingly, don't you, my pet? Especially because you don't care for her. You don't even ask for her opinion. I know; I've been watching you."

"You're totally sick. Let her go," Yong Soo said. "She's not a prize or an animal."

"So you see her that way, but you never treat her that way. You're such a hypocrite, Im Yong Soo," he said with a sneer. "She gave you 48 hours to win her over, to protect and learn from each other, and you blew it. Now you're sorry and you're trying to make her come back. You're so useless."

"Well, Mr. High-and-Mighty, eat my shit!" Yong Soo barreled into the Japanese man with fury in his eyes.

Mei was torn between them.

* * *

**(1) Thanks! (in Swedish)**

**A short chappie before I leave for my studies :) I'll try to update continually but no guarantees! I'll be busy and I'll miss you all :)**

**Please enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a lovely review :) Please!**


End file.
